Lucky Krillin
by zfj
Summary: What if 18 did a little more than just a peck on Krillin's cheek on that lone highway in the mountains? I decided to continue! K18
1. Chapter 1

Summary- What if 18 did a little more than just a peck on Krillin's cheek on that lone highway in the mountians? Takes place right after the z-senshi were pounded in the ground by the androids while Krillin stood helplessly on the highway.

_I don't own dragonball/z._

Lucky Krillin

Krillin stood there scared out of his boots. It was a bit nippy on this lone highway in the middle of the mountains, but that was the least of Krillin's problems. All of the z-senshi had fallen to the androids as if they were nothing. Their bodies were scattered in the depression of rocks. Krillin began to shake as he watched the three androids just a mere 20 meters off in the distance. He saw Vegeta, Trunks, and Piccolo, some of the world's strongest warriors fallen so easily. _Oh great Krillin, how are you going to get out of this mess. Just Wonderful. I had to be the one coward. Everybody else attacked but me! Now what are they going to do? I could make a run for it…_

Krillin contemplated this option, yet realized that his efforts would be futile. There was no use in resisting his set fate. He took a look at his options. _I will either get pound into the ground and possibly die, or I can try to escape and get fried by one of their energy blasts._There was nothing, no cars, no planes, nothing but Krillin, the fallen z-senshi and the killer androids.

Before Krillin could make a decision, the androids spoke up. Krillin jumped in surprise. The black haired one, known as android 17 did. "Would you like to follow the rest of your friends into the rocks down there?"

"N- No!" Krillin stammered sweating buckets down his back even though the wind was nippy. He took a step back out of fear.

"Then you should probably tell us where Goku is." 17 said with a huge smirk. He loved being in complete control of situations. The fearful look on his face was so pleasing.

"I, I ca- can't." Krillin stuttered. _Goku you owe me. I always knew you would be the death of me one day! _

"That's too bad." 18 added with a smirk and began to walk towards the defenseless Krillin. Every single step was one step closer to death.

Krillin took another step back but realized it was useless to run. _Wow, I never thought my life would end to the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on!_Krillin took another step back then realized what he was thinking. His eyes enlarged into saucers at that thought. _Hold up Krillin, you are about to die but, but I never had my first real kiss._Krillin shook his head both saddened and disgusted at the dirty thought just seconds before his death. _No time to think about that now! Oh well…_

Android 18 continued to advance towards a terrified Krillin. It was like a dear in the headlights. Krillin stood there not budging after the few steps he took. Step after step, 18 went slowly just to make it that much more painful for the little bald fighter.

As the android was just meters away, Krillin began to see his life flash threw his eyes. _Wow, I lived a great life, filled with so many adventures. Well, goodbye friends…_

18 had finally made it to Krillin. Krillin just watched 18 not even bothering to put up any defense because it would only be futile to resist. Krillin saw 18's head slowly coming at him as her eyes closed. _Strange attack._ _She must be attacking me with her head. Well that's one way to die. At least I will die from the touch of a beautiful woman…_

18 grabbed Krillin's head and smashed her lips against his thrusting her tongue right into Krillin's mouth. Krillin's eyes bulged out of their sockets only to close again out of natural instinct and pleasure. _No way. I must be dreaming. This must happen when you are about to die._

Krillin of course allowed her entrance but Krillin wanted to get a taste of hers as well. After a few seconds, Krillin inserted his tongue into 18's mouth. Krillin moaned in appreciation. Her lips, her mouth, her taste it was spectacular. _What an awesome dream._

Their lips continued remain locked as both 18's and Krillin's tongue danced. Krillin was in absolute ecstasy. His eyes closed, Krillin wanted closer contact and slowly wrapped his arms around 18's body. 18 did the exact same but both were yearning for more, more than just a kiss.

Both 18 and Krillin somehow ended up lying on the cement road not caring about how the cement felt because all of the emotions were going straight to their physical contact. Their hands were now exploring different parts of each other's body. After a few minutes of kissing, only moans of appreciation could be heard by the two.

Android 16 watched the situation fold out with birds chirping on his shoulder. 17 had his arms crossed ready to ask his sister what on earth she was thinking afterwards. 17 knew not to butt into situations like these.

Finally after what seemed hours, both 18 and Krillin needed air and let go of their locked lips feeling almost empty. They desired each other's touch yet knew it was only temporary, a farce, a short dream. Krillin finally had the courage to open his eyes. He was mere centimeters from 18's eyes, both noses touching each other. Both were lying side by side on the cement of the road not caring about anything else.

_Ok, I am ready to wake up. I know this is only a dream. Nothing this good could possibly be real, especially in this unusual situation._ Krillin thought. It was then, 18 got up, waved to Krillin and said "See ya!" 18 blew a kiss, then turned and flew back towards 17.

"What on earth was that!" 17 hissed at her sister.

"What? A girl needs a kiss every once and a while…" 18 said shrugging off the situation as if it was nothing.

"Pff, whatever, let's go find Goku the ole fashion way." 17 said as all three of the androids flew off.

Krillin was still lying on the ground flabbergasted at what happened. _No way. This can't possibly be real. There is just no way in hell or even heaven. I felt like I was in heaven though. Am I still alive? Did that really just happen?_

Krillin was in a daze trying to collect his thoughts then realized that he was a little cold. Then the whole android situation thundered across his mind. Krillin looked in the pile of rocks near the side of the road. _Wait, I have to give them all a senzu bean!_ Krillin thought and immediately rushed down into the valley.

After a few minutes everybody was back on their feet thanks to Krillin.

"Sorry I didn't fight…" Krillin said putting his head down feeling like a complete coward.

"Krillin, if you fought like us, you would have ended up like us. We would have been out here a long time trying to get our energy back." Piccolo said.

"Huh, no problem…" Krillin said not paying much attention after what had just happened. He was still in a daze because of what happened just minutes before. _It was real… I just can't believe it!_

"Krillin, is that lipstick I see there?" Tien asked.

"WHAT! Heh, heh, heh… Ummm" Krillin stuttered not able to complete a full sentence.

"How on earth did that get there?" Tien said bulging out his eyes realizing that there was only one woman in the immediate area within the last several minutes.

"Its blood!" Krillin said way to fast to sound convincing.

"Oh really? It looks awfully like lips. They are all over your face too… Krillin…" Trunks said.

"I did not kiss that android 18! Never!" Krillin retaliated with a blush growing on his face.

"Sure, Krillin, sure…" Tien said and began to chuckle.

"We have much more pressing matters than who kissed Krillin!" Piccolo said harshly. Krillin turned around facing the wind to cool his face down. _I can't believe that just happened._

A/N- This just came to me right before I went to sleep. Well I could write more, you choose. Krillin and 18 can meet up again and sparks could fly, or this could remain a one-shot. Tell me if you like it please! Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I decided to continue and turn this into more than a oneshot! Yay! I hope this is as good as last chappy! Enjoy.

Krillin was watching the television on Master Roshi's island hoping to hear a word about Cell's location. The announcer had nothing to say except that thousands of people had mysteriously vanished in Mickey Town.

Krillin sighed and thought back to the incident on the highway wanting more of the android's lips. After hearing a large wave crash against shore, Krillin's thoughts were interrupted. He immediately shook it off. _What is wrong with me!? Why do I want to feel those perfect lips of android 18 again!? I mean they were perfect and all! I am so lucky to even get the chance to feel that. _

Again, Krillin realized what he was thinking. _Wait! Hold up… These are the androids who are supposed to kill my best friend! Why am I plagued with these thoughts!? Oh man… If anybody knew what I was thinking, they would think I was a freak!_

"What's on your mind Krillin? _18_?" Yamcha said with a smirk.

Krillin didn't even bother to look at Yamcha feeling way too embarrassed. _How on earth did he know!? _He then realized that it was probably best to come up with some comeback.

"Of course not! Where would you get such a ridiculous idea!?" Krillin retorted.

"C'mon Krillin, I know you…" Yamcha said as he levitated in front of Krillin.

"For the last time… I did NOT kiss 18! I would never do that! They are trying to kill my best friend! Why would I ever do something as stupid as that!?" Krillin lied trying to persuade Yamcha to believe him.

"Sure Krillin. I mean where else would that lipstick come from?" Yamcha asked.

"I told you that was blood!" Krillin yelled.

"Would you two just shut up…" Piccolo said sitting on the floor trying to sense where Cell was.

Krillin and Yamcha immediately stopped talking. Krillin sighed wondering where 18 was. _If only she was a good person, and if only she actually liked me, then maybe my dream could come a reality. It's just a dream though…_

"I think I am going to take a nap…" Yamcha said as he yawned.

"Yeah… I think I will too." Krillin said.

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "You two are actually going to take a nap?"

"Yeah! We humans need to rest up before we fight. Let us know if there is any action!" Krillin said as he got up on the couch and threw a blanket over himself. Yamcha took the reclining chair and did the same.

After a few hours, all that could be heard was the waves crashing ashore on the small island and the television on low volume. Piccolo had his eyes shut as the television continued to talk about the mysterious disappearance of the people of Mickey Town.

_These humans are so foolish. Can't they come up with more news? All they do is repeat the same thing over and over again._ Piccolo thought as he opened his eyes. Then he felt something. He saw the water in the cup ripple. Somebody was landing on the island.

_Who could it be? _Piccolo walked over to the open window and saw Android 16, 17 and 18 all with their arms crossed. "Oh great…"

"Krillin! Tien! We have company!" Piccolo yelled with his gruff voice. He walked over to the front door and opened it.

Krillin immediately got up and saw who was at the window. _Oh no! It's them! _Yamcha also jumped up. The two ran outside right behind Piccolo.

"Hey…" 17 said as he saw Piccolo.

"Goku is not here." 16 said in his robotic voice.

"Not here!?" 17 said looking at 16. 17 turned back towards Piccolo with a smirk. "Tell us where he is, or else!"

"I'm not telling, but maybe I can take his place…" Piccolo said.

"No thanks, but if you tell me, I will let you live…" 17 said.

"You and me on the islands to the east." Piccolo said sounding fearless.

"Very well, but it would be a lot easier for you if you told us where Goku is." 17 said.

Piccolo just smirked. Krillin on the other hand was scared stiff. Not only was there not a saiyan to help them, 18 looked as beautiful as ever. _Wow, she's gorgeous! Wait… Don't think those thoughts! They are here to kill you!_ Krillin continued to stare at 18. _If only things were different._ It was then 18 locked eyes with Krillin. Krillin immediately turned his head in the direction of 17. A little red began to appear on his cheeks.

"You take the lead?" 17 said.

"Yes…" Piccolo said and then turned towards Yamcha and Krillin. "Listen… You stay here, while I take care of these androids!"

Both Yamcha and Krillin nodded. Piccolo began to fly up in the air followed by 17 and 16 however one person was missing. 17 and 16 stopped and looked back down at the island.

"18? What are you doing? Let's go!" 17 yelled.

18 looked up. "I think I will stay here. I need a vacation anyways, and what better place than a nice tropical island. You do all the dirty fighting. I will stay here and relax by the beach…"

"Aww come on sis! I promised we could go on a vacation after we kill Goku and his friends!" 17 yelled back down to the island.

Piccolo stared awestruck not sure what to do. One android was staying on the island with only Yamcha and Krillin to defend and the other two were coming with him to fight. _What on earth is going on!? I guess I will take out these two first and then come back here to finish off the third. I just hope Krillin and Yamcha can hold their own for a little while._

"No! You go on! I still have that bikini on underneath my clothes that we stole from that shop in the mountains! I am dying to try it out!" 18 yelled up in the sky where 17 was.

"Fine! Be that way sis! I will be right back, so don't think you are going to be here for long!" 17 yelled.

Piccolo, 17, and 16 began to fly off towards the east leaving 18, Krillin, and Yamcha on the island.

Krillin watched 18 stand there on the beach flabbergasted. He didn't know if he was going to be alive in five minutes. He was scared stiff as he stood at the front door with Yamcha.

Yamcha laughed nervously. "Well, Krillin, I will leave you to tend to 18, see ya!" Yamcha said and began to fly away to scared.

"Wait!" Krillin yelled at Yamcha who was flying faster than he had seen any saiyan fly before. _Oh great…_ Krillin thought as he saw Yamcha disappear in the sky.

Krillin didn't know what to do. He was too scared to even turn back towards 18, but knew he had to get over his fear. _Well, I might as well die looking at the most beautiful woman in the world._

"I deserve a vacation every once and a while. I will let 17 get all dirty… I mean all he does is fight and get dirty…" 18 said to nobody in particular. Krillin did overhear this and laughed nervously.

"So… I guess it's just you and me shorty." 18 said.

Krillin stepped back in fear. _What am I going to do now!?_

"Relax shorty, I am not going to kill you… yet." 18 said reassuringly.

Krillin laughed nervously again. He then took a look at his options. _I can either try and make a run for it like Yamcha, or I can try to brave the storm and hope I survive. What am I suppose to do?_

Krillin was cut from his train of thought when he saw 18 beginning to take of her shirt. Krillin tried not to drool but, how can one not when the most beautiful woman in the world was about to appear in a bikini?

"So umm, going for a swim?" Krillin asked but then realized he had just increased his chances of dying.

18 was a little surprised but began to walk towards Krillin. Krillin took a step back and realized he was about to fall off the steps that were at the front door. _Oh no! What am I going to do!?_

Krillin had made his way to the shoreline trying to keep his distance, however his efforts were failing miserably. 18 was now just a few steps away. "Relax shorty, you know you are actually kind of cute." 18 said and winked.

18 then grabbed Krillin's head and crushed her lips against his. Krillin once again was flabbergasted and immediately felt like he was in a dream. Krillin immediately relaxed as the two fell against the soft warm sand underneath the swaying palm trees.

Krillin moaned as his dreams felt so real. He began to feel more of 18's flawless body but before doing that 18 ripped Krillin's shirt right off of him. The two continued to explore each other. Krillin soon had to reach for air being the human that he is.

"18…" Krillin said softly.

"Sorry badly, but we better stop. I don't want 17 coming back seeing me like this with you. I'm going swimming to cool off." 18 said as she jumped into the bath like water.

Krillin sat there in the sand trying to figure out if this was some wild dream of his or if it was real. He pinched his cheeks to check but he didn't suddenly wake up. He realized he didn't wake up, and began to think that somehow this may be reality. _ No way. There is just no way._

Krillin continued to try to disprove what was going on, hoping that he couldn't. So far, no luck with disproving that this was really happening. He looked off in the water and saw 18 lying on her back in the warm water.

_There is just no way. How could this be possible? It can't be possible. Even though this is real, it has to be a dream. _Krillin took a look at what was left of his favorite shirt scattered in bits and pieces on the sand. _It is real…_

Krillin smiled wondering if there was any way to make this relationship happened but came to a dead end very fast. _She still wants us dead. _It was then Krillin realized something. _Hold up! Maybe she's doing this to trick me! That has to be the only way she could be doing this. Maybe she wants me to tell her where Goku really is! That has to be the case. I mean what woman would go for me?_

Krillin realized that this who kissing thing was just a joke, and she was toying with him. _Yep, that has to be the case. Tough decision. I guess Goku is more important… Way more important than the time of my life. _Krillin thought sadly.

He continued to watch 18 relaxing in the water moving up and down with the waves. _This is a dream that I cannot achieve. I can only dream_. _I am glad I kept a clear head. Way to go Krillin…_

A/N- Uh oh… Is Krillin really believing that? Well, I decided to make this go a few more chapters. I don't think this is going to be a full blown K18 fic, but we will see. Next chappy will be out soon. I have no idea when. Could be a few days to a few weeks.

Reviewers…

casales1- LOL! The first chappy was funny, thanks! I hope you liked this one too!

Krillins Lover- Yes, I know quite weird. I just reread it, and didn't know what I was thinking. I must have written the first chapter in the middle of the night or something. Hope you like this chappy.

Gchan- Yeah… Weird fic, but oh well. Hope you like this one also!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Well, it's been a while since I have updated. Sorry about that. I haven't been in the _writing_ mood recently, but I hope this is as good as the last few. Few review notes at bottom.

Krillin had convinced himself that the beautiful mysterious android 18 was only fooling him, almost a psychological battle that she was winning. Krillin thought aobut this as he stared off into the clear water watching the android floating. _Yep, that has to be it. There is no way a guy like me could get this lucky. I would be a fool to think that my dreams could come true. This is a dream that can never come true. Why does it have to be her that makes me feel this way!_

Krillin continued to stare at her in the water. Android 18, feeling somebody's eyes on her, turned her head from the direction they were coming from. Krillin immediately looked off in some different direction. _I can't let that deadly beauty know that I am so attracted to her. I must keep a clear head. I know she is just playing around, getting into my emotions so that she can attack while I am down. _

Krillin decided that he needed to take his mind off android 18 even though she was just a mere 10 meters away relaxing in the ripples in the warm tropical water. Krillin looked off into the distance, to where Piccolo and the other androids were fighting. Krillin closed his eyes and sensed that something was very wrong. There was somebody else there. It was Cell. _Crap, how could I have not noticed earlier! _Krillin began to sweat and panic trying to figure out the best option. _Didn't Piccolo say Cell needed the androids to become complete? If that is the case, Cell will take the power from Android 17 and then try and find Android 18. _Krillin looked over to where the beautiful android was relaxing. _Anything but her!_ Krillin thought realizing that this situation is dire.

_I don't have time to think about my dream. The fate of the world… No, the fate of the Universe is at stake and all I can think about is myself and how I wish my dream would come true?_ _What should I do? Should I help Piccolo or should I stay here? What would Goku do?_ Krillin thought and realized it was probably best to stay here and hope for the best. It was not a good idea to put both androids within reach of Cell.

Five minutes passed by. Krillin was sitting against a palm tree on Master Roshi's island in deep thought. Out of nowhere, Krillin felt Piccolo's power collapsing. _What is going on out there? If Piccolo can't do it, then who can?_ Another minute passed by, and Krillin tried to sense Piccolo again. _What! What happened to Piccolo!_ Krillin immediately got on his feet. He then sensed where Cell was. His power had just increased unimaginably. _Oh no… what happened out there? Did Piccolo really die? _

Krillin then noticed that someone's power level was coming closer and closer. _Who could it be? _Within seconds, Krillin realized it was Cell. _Great… This is how my dream is crushed, by a power hungry maniac. What am I going to do now? _Krillin began to sweat.

"Android 18!" Krillin yelled. The android stood up in the shallow water clad in little clothes. This was not helping Krillin, but he managed to maintain a clear head. "Cell is coming this way and I can't sense Piccolo anymore!" Krillin yelled.

"What? What is happening? Who is this Cell" 18 said in a calm but worried voice.

"We have a huge problem! Cell is a monster created by Dr. Gero who came to take your energy! He is supposed to be the perfect being once he absorbs you and android 17. I think android 17 has already been absorbed. I can't sense Piccolo anymore, and Cell's power has increased significantly!" Krillin shriek scared out of his mind.

"Cell? There is no way that 17 could have been killed. He is probably the strongest person in the world right now baldy. Lighten up. I was just beginning to relax!" 18 said in a slightly annoyed voice.

_She doesn't believe me? What do I do now? _Krillin sensed where Cell was. _Crap. _"No time!" Krillin yelled.

"Hello" said the green creature floating up in the sky.

"I suppose that ugly green thing is Cell." 18 said as she looked into the sky beginning to worry.

"Why yes it is android 18. It is so glad to finally meet you." Cell said with a smirk. He then turned his head towards Krillin who was standing on the small island. "I must thank you Krillin for your small yet powerful enough fluctuations. I am surprised to see android here alive and well. What were you two doing?" Cell said with a smirk.

"Cell you monster! What did you do with Piccolo!" Krillin yelled in anger. "Answer me!"

"Let's say Piccolo attacked and I was forced to exterminate the pest. With him out of my way, there is nobody else that can defeat me. I must say mysterious android 16 managed to carry his own, but in the end, my perfect being prevailed." Cell said with a big of pride.

Cell lowered towards the water where android 18 was. The creature landed between 18 and Krillin. _Crap… What do I do now? If Goku was here, he would do everything in his power to prevent Cell from absorbing android 18. I must do the same! I won't let that creature take away 18! _Krillin ran towards where 18 is.

Krillin ran in front of 18 preparing to defend. "Run 18! He came to absorb you! I will do what I can while you escape!" Krillin whispered.

"That thing absorbed android 17. I don't believe it…" 18 said as she began to get in a defensive position.

"I saw him before he changed. I know he did. His power wasn't this immense." Krillin said.

"I hate to interrupt, but 18 its time for you to come to me" Cell said with a smirk.

Krillin and 18 both stepped back nearly at the same time still in a defensive position. Both of them were ankle deep in the warm waters of the tropics. "Run 18! If this thing succeeds in absorbing you, there is nothing that anybody can do!" Krillin said. Android 18 began to realize that if android 17 let alone 16 couldn't defeat him, what chance did she?

Krillin powered up ready to fight. Cell began to laugh. "Don't you remember what happened last time you tried this. Now I am far stronger than I was before and you think you can hold me off? Your human brain must be tiny." Cell taunted.

"I may be nothing compared to you but I will still do what I can to stop you!" Krillin yelled. Cell only began to laugh harder. Krillin turned towards 18, "run!" he whispered.

18 thought about Krillin's words. _I can't run. Then I would have left you all alone to fight this creature. _After a few seconds, 18 realized what she was thinking. _Somehow I am flawed. How do I have feeling towards this little bald human fighter?_

Krillin took 18's hesitation as a precaution. _She must be waiting till I make a move to distract Cell from running after her. Well here goes nothing! _Krillin maxed out at his highest power level. He then charged Cell.

18, not expecting this, put her hand out in an attempted to stop him. It was more of a reflex. Krillin kicked Cell directly in the neck as hard as he could. He then looked to see what damage he did, but Cell hadn't budged one inch. _What? Impossible! _Krillin thought and then attempted to punch Cell in the face. Again, this attack failed as Cell caught Krillin's fist. With extreme speeds, Cell punched Krillin in the stomach sending him flying back as he hit the water only to sink.

18 looked on with blatant horror. _How could I let this happen? _Krillin was knocked out cold. 18 ran over to the water and grabbed Krillin out of the water. She could see that he was out cold. 18 tried to get Krillin's attention, but nothing worked. _How could I have let this happen? This can't be! Please wake up! _18 thought while shaking Krillin trying to wake him up.

18 began to shed tears; something she didn't know could happen to herself. _How could I play with his emotions like I did? _18 brought Krillin's head up to his face and slid her lips across his face to meet with his lips. She stopped there and began to kiss the body. Emotions flooded her mind as she was kissing Krillin's body. Strangely enough, Krillin moved a hand and managed to open his eyes.

18 continued to kiss and caress his lips, but realized that the Krillin was kissing back. She immediately ended the kiss to look into Krillin's eyes. In one of the most broken voices she has ever heard, Krillin managed to say "so, so y-you do have feelings for me after all?" Krillin only managed stutter that sentence before his eyes closed again.

For a second, 18's thoughts said '_more than you would ever know', _but before she could think that Cell began to laugh.

"Who would have thought, the tough android having feelings towards a mere weak human. I guess Dr. Gero created some serious flaws when making you. Funny, android 17 was nothing like you." Cell said as his tail whipped around ready to fight.

"Actually he is just like me. In fact he is my brother! You haven't the slightest idea of who we are. Anything would be better than becoming part of you which I know you desire." 18 said as she rubbed her eyes getting rid of the tears.

"Yes it is something I desire, and it is something I will get by force just like I did with android 17. Prepare yourself to becoming part of the ultimate being" Cell said as he charged 18.

_How could I let this happen to Krillin? _Android 18 thought as she was holding Krillin in her arms. She wasn't going to let Krillin die even if she was going to die. She threw Krillin towards the island so that he wouldn't drown in the waves. Out of anger, 18 charged Cell as Cell was charging 18.

Cell stopped in mid air and began to go in a defensive position preparing for android 18. "Fool" Cell said softly as 18 charged Cell. Cell stuck out his tail and opened wide. 18 not noticing until too late, attempted to stop but ran straight into Cell's tail. Cell began to laugh but was caught off guard by a kick direct to the face. Cell went flying backwards just a little bit but he regained himself. 18 fell into the water but managed to get back on her feet. The water was only ankle deep. 18 looked at her savior.

"16!" 18 yelled.

"I did everything I could. I am damaged and used what remaining power I had in my last kick. Run!" Android 16 yelled in the monotone voice he has. It was evident that 16 had suffered a significant head injury as 18 noticed. "Run!" 16 yelled again.

"It's too late. You can't get anywhere… Android 16, what a pleasant surprise it is to see you here. Too bad you don't have any more energy left. " Cell said with a smirk.

Cell disappeared and reappeared in front of 16. A surprised android 16 attempted to block the direct punch to the stomach but failed and 16 collapsed into the water. Android 16 fell into the water not having enough energy to stand up.

"Now that we have that over 18, its time for you to come to me" Cell said.

_No! _18 panicked and attempted to fly away only for Cell to reappear right in front of her. She tried to land a punch on Cell but none of them were hitting.

"Enough." Cell said and managed to hold 18 down as he brought his tail over 18.

"No!" 18 yelled as the tail continued to encircle herself. Within seconds, the tail had fully covered her body. She knew it was too late. _I am sorry Krillin. I hope you manage to survive…_

Cell continued to laugh as he began to transform. Within minutes, the transformation was complete. A perfect looking Cell reemerged from the blinding light that was created by the transformation.

"Perfection!" Cell said with excitement. It was then he noticed somebody was watching him the entire time. Cell turned around and saw one of Earth's fighters watching him with a smirk.

"I am glad, as now you will be a sufficient challenge Cell." The fighter said with a smirk.

"Vegeta… You will be a decent test for my new powers." Cell said with a smrik.

"So you are Cell, the one that everybody has been talking about. Prepare for the strongest saiyan ever!" Vegeta yelled with a smirk as he powered up.

Down below, Krillin began to wake up. He looked above and saw Cell's new body, his new power, and Vegeta attempting to begin a fight with Cell. Krillin began to shed a tear. _Why couldn't I have protected her? I failed._

Reviews…

SayianSpirit- hope you like this one

Tributer- Yea… well it's a little weird

Krillin fan- thanks, I think I will

Killthebeast- lol thanks

Gue22- yeah it's a little funky. This chappie is a little bit closer to the real story… just a tad…

Dragonshenron- lol thanks. This one was a little different, hope you liked it!

Jrik33- lol thanks… even rereading this, I cant figure what I was thinking when I made this. Must have been late at night or something…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I am alive.

"I am sorry about your father" Krillin said in a sad tone as he looked at the most powerful person in the world, who was just a mere kid. Gohan had successfully killed Cell but at a high price. His father attempted to help when Gohan failed at destroying Cell at the right opportunity. His father attempted to get rid of Cell by using his instant transmission technique when Cell was about to blow himself up which would have destroyed the world. Cell survived but Goku did not.

"It's ok Krillin, my father was with me the entire time during that last blast," Gohan said with a weak smile. This was a wonderful day for earth, yet a sad day for earth's fighters. Krillin managed to smile back at his friend.

"We should go back up to the lookout and restore the lives that were lost by Cell" Piccolo interrupted the sadness. Everybody looked at Piccolo and shook their heads in agreement.

Krillin looked down at the unconscious android. _What about her? What do I do? Do I bring her with me? I know everybody else is against that, but she is still alive. _"Okay, I will grab Android 18" Krillin said as he kneeled down to pick up her body.

"Krillin, I don't know if that's a good idea" Yamcha said as everybody thought Krillin had lost his mind.

"We can't just leave here out here. Trust me" Krillin said and began to lift in the air with the unconscious android.

"You guys go on. I have something I must do. I will meet you there." Piccolo said.

Everybody shook their heads and began to fly towards the lookout. Krillin was behind everybody while flying. He was in deep thought. _What do I do? Something about her just has my heart yearning her. I don't know what it is. Her mysteriousness is getting to me. She is so beautiful. I have never felt this way with any girl. What is most strange about this is that I swear she was kissing me when I was practically unconscious at Master Roshi's island because of Cell. I must have been dreaming. There is no way that she would ever have feelings for me, but it felt so real. I can dream, right? Maybe there is that glimmer of hope that she might be interested in me. I doubt it. Who would be interested in a bald little man? _Krillin thought while releasing a sigh.

The flight took about ten minutes. Once they got to the top of the tower, the fighters landed on the platform. The new guardian that Goku chose immediately ran out to assist the fighters.

"Dende!" Gohan said with excitement as he hugged his long time friend from Namek. Krillin had also gotten to know the Namekian though his battles on Namek. Krillin smiled at the scene. Gohan was the most powerful person ever, but still a kid at heart. Krillin set the android down on the lookout. Immediately, the warriors summoned the eternal dragon to wish back all that Cell did. Strangely enough, Goku decided not to come back to life because all the enemies that have threatened earth have only come because of himself. He thought it was best to stay dead. Gohan was in tears but he understood.

"So Dende, do you think you can heal android 18?" Krillin asked. Dende looked at the android not sure what to do. He then looked at Gohan and the others.

"Please Dende! She is not a threat anymore. She won't attack anybody because if she did Gohan would go after her. Give her a chance like we have given Piccolo and Vegeta a chance!" Krillin said trying to persuade his friends.

It was quiet for a few second. Yamcha decided to speak up though. "Krillin, I don't think this is a good idea. She was created to destroy Goku and the rest of us. She is an android."

Krillin couldn't believe what he was hearing. _But… but… but… How could they? Why can't they see what I see in her?_ Krillin sighed. "If Goku were here, he would give her a chance just like he has done with everybody here…" Krillin mumbled.

Yamcha looked at Krillin as if he were crazy. Yamcha went on to try to convince Krillin. "Krillin, you have got to be out of-"

"I think you should heal her Dende" Gohan said.

Everybody looked at Gohan as if he were crazy also. Krillin smiled. _At least I have somebody on my side. Naturally it would be the son of Goku. _

"…Okay" Dende said unsure. He kneeled down and began to heal her. After second, she began to stir. Dende stopped healing her. Dende immediacy stepped back out of fear she would attack.

Android 18 quickly got on her feet. "Where am I?" She said looking at the surroundings. For somebody that has never been to the lookout before, it is quite a sight.

"You were spit out of Cell and we brought you up here" Krililn said.

"You should thank Krillin. He stood by your side the entire battle protecting you when Cell's blasts were headed our way. He was the one that brought you here." Piccolo said seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"Oh I get it! You have a crush on android 18!" Gohan said pointing his finger at Krillin. Everybody but Gohan, android 18, and piccolo chuckled.

"So what! Does that mean I am yours now? Big strong man comes to my rescue. Puh-lease. I am leaving. If anybody follows me they will be sorry." Android 18 said with some anger and began to fly off.

"Wait!" Krillin yelled but it was too late. She had already gotten out of sight.

"Don't worry there buddy, she just needs to think things over. She has you in her mind now" Yamcha said as he put his hand on his shoulder. _Gee, thanks Yamcha._

"This emotion you humans call love, it's pathetic" Piccolo said.

_That nerve! _"That time you saved Gohan from Nappa's beam, that is love. You would have not done that if you didn't love Gohan. Don't give me that Piccolo. Even you have emotions." Krillin said and gulped. _I am really asking for it now. _

Piccolo's eyes twitched. Piccolo seriously contemplated whether he would make Krillin pay for those words. He did not like to be embarrassed in front of people. He decided that it wasn't worth it and his words were true.

Krillin saw Piccolo's fists open back up and his body calming down. _Whew… I really need to watch what I say. Piccolo can still beat the crap out of me easily. _

"I think we should head on back now. When are you going back to the future Trunks?" Yamcha asked.

"I need a few days to rest up because when I get back there, I have the androids and Cell to deal with." Trunks said confident.

Everybody began to fly off. Krillin looked off in the horizon. _I hope I see her again._

"You better be careful" Trunks said before he flew off back to Capsule Corp.

_Sigh. I will but I wish everybody else would give her a chance_. Krillin began to fly back to Master Roshi's island.

After a few days, Trunks left to go back to his time. The weeks past by as Krillin tried not to think about 18. He couldn't get her out of his mind. There was just something about her that Krillin was attached to. Even four weeks later, Krillin had not heard from her. He tried to sense her many times but she was keeping her power level low or something had happened to her. Krillin had no idea.

"Good morning youngin!" Master Roshi said as he sat out in his chair on the tiny island eating some breakfast under the warm tropical sun.

Krillin didn't say anything as he went outside to stretch. _Another day without knowing anything. Another day without knowing what happened to android 18. I wish I could get her off my mind. _

Master Roshi got out of his chair. "Krillin!" he yelled.

Krillin looked at Master Roshi's direction. "I have had it! You are love sick over that android. You have done absolutely nothing the past month except the same routine."

_He's right. _"I know master, but I don't have much to live for now. There is nothing to fight for. I am single and will probably remain single for the rest of my life. I hardly have any friends. What else is there to do?" Krillin asked.

"Well for starters, we are practically out of food. Take the capsule jet and go into the city and bring back some food and a lot of it. You need to get out." Master Roshi said.

"Okay…" Krillin said.

He walked back into the house and grabbed some clothes for the city. He went into the kitchen grabbed the shopping list and the jet capsule.

"Master, this is a huge list. Do we really need all of this?" Krillin asked.

"Yes! I wish you would get a phone. I might need to call you to pick up some more things!" Master Roshi said.

"I will get one soon…" Krillin said.

"Alright youngin, bring back some food!" Master Roshi yelled.

Krillin flew off towards the coast. _I really need to get her out of my mind. It's not worth it. She will never come back. _Krillin thought as he was flying over the open waters.

After about thirty minutes, he had finally reached West City, the largest city around. He landed on a building with stairs that had roof access. He didn't want to make a scene. After exiting the building, he walked to the nearest super market to get his food. _Wow this place is so busy with people that have actual lives. _

He walked by a small café and felt something very familiar. _Could it be? It feels so familiar. _He hid behind a corner. He peaked around the corner and saw her sitting on a table outside sipping some sort of drink. _I can't believe it. It's her. This is the perfect opportunity. I have been searching for her for a month and I got lucky. _

Krillin began to walk towards the café but then stopped. It was busy with lots of people. _No. There is a reason she is hiding from me. There is a reason she doesn't want to contact me. She is not interested in me. I have to do what is best for her. As much as I would love to get to know her, I can't. She doesn't want that._ Krillin thought while staring through the crowd of people at the android. 18 looked up feeling eyes on her. She locked eyes with Krillin.

_Oh crap. _Krillin thought and immediately began to walk in the opposite direction of the café towards the grocery store. _Oh no! She saw me. What do I do now. _Krillin tried to sense whether she was still at the café and he couldn't sense her there. He couldn't sense her anywhere. _Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap… I have to push my power level down low. I don't think she has the ability to sense but never hurts to do it just in case. _

Krillin walked fast towards the grocery store. He dared to look behind him to see if anybody was following him. _Nothing._ _I didn't know she was living in the city. I thought she would want to not associate with humans. _He turned around and saw Android 18 standing in front him. _Oh crap._

She began to walk towards him outside of the grocery store. _Oh no! What do I do? What do I say? _

-Few notes to reviewers…

Krillin Fan- The meat is going to be some time. I think this relationship will need some time… We will see.

Krillin Yugi- thanks!

18- Yes its different. When I decided to write this, I had no idea what I was doing/thinking. We will see if it turns out ok... Still several chappies to go.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I am very confused where to go in this fic. Here goes nothing! Enjoy. Note to reviewers at bottom.

Krillin stood there unsure what to do. The lump in his throat and his chest feeling heavy, he began to take a step back even though the android advanced. _What do I do? She is going to think I was stalking her or something. Well, I kind of was, unintentionally though._

"Krillin." 18 said in a soft voice. She looked pretty much like she looked before in the same outfit and everything.

"Umm, hi 18. H- how are you?" Krillin stammered unsure of how to go about this situation.

"What are you doing here? Why have you come to find me?" 18 said keeping some distance away. She fought the urge to hug him. _Where did that come from, hug? I shouldn't want to have to do that!_

Krillin didn't know what to say. Was he suppose to say that he was love sick over her and wanted to see her and be her boyfriend and then live together for the rest of their life? Was he supposed to say that it was a mistake and a coincidence that they had just met?

"I, I had to go into the city to pick up some food. We were running low and this is the closest large city." Krillin said. He couldn't tell her that he missed her so much.

"And?" 18 asked.

Krillin stood there not sure what she meant. _And what? What else is there to say? Am I supposed to say that I have missed her? What do I do?_ Krillin knew he was no expert in this subject. He continued to stare at 18 waiting for her to drop a hint.

18 sighed. "Why did you find me? Why did you track me down?" She asked.

_Oh! I get it. _Krillin tried to gather his thoughts but not succeeding. _What am I suppose to say? I guess it's now or never. _"Well, I saw you at that café a few blocks away. I wasn't sure what to do. It was all a coincidence, really." Krillin said still debating whether he should say his feelings towards her. This is after all what he wanted, to tell her everything and for her to come back home with him. This is why he has been love sick for the last month.

"That's it?" 18 asked. Krillin continued to stand there not sure what to say. She took his silence as a yes, and began to walk away.

"Wait!"

18 turned around to see what Krillin wanted. "Why don't we meet up or sometime again or something like that" Krillin said nervously realizing he must have sounded stupid.

18 paused for a moment. _I don't need him. I don't want him. I am an android. _"No thank you. I don't require _friends. _Remember _baldy_, I am an android. I don't have emotions that need to be met by having friends least of all you" 18 said knowing it sounded harsh.

Krillin began to feel a tear forming in his eye. He fought the tear. Something about this was just not right. What about that time in the mountains when they had first met? What about that time on the beach? Surely the android must have had feelings then. Krillin, fortunately or unfortunately, didn't know about what had happened after Krillin was knocked out by Cell in the shallow warm tropical waters near Kame House.

18 began to turn away. Krillin knew he had to say something now because this opportunity was not likely to ever come up again. "Wait!" Krillin said once more. The android turned once again to look at Krillin.

"What about the time in the mountains when you fought Vegeta. What about the time on the beach?" Krilin asked.

18's facial expression faulted. _How dare he bring that up. _A scowl of disgust and anger appeared on the androids face. "Don't ever mention that again." 18 said slowly in the coldest she could muster up. She didn't want to be reminded of that. The past month, she had spent her time destroying that emotional spark forcing it not to become anything more than just a spark. It angered her to no end that she couldn't destroy what had happened between her and Krillin.

Krillin stood there helpless. What was he to do? "But, but how can you just forget that?" Krillin asked. He had waited for the past month for this and he wasn't going to just give up without knowing why.

The scowl deepened on the androids face. "I thought I said never to bring it up again!" 18 yelled and began to walk away.

Krillin wasn't going to give up. He had to know why. His heart was already broken and this only made it that much harder to heal. With some closure, he would stand a much better chance at moving on with his life. He began to follow her. The android's steps began to go faster as she could feel Krillin following her.

18 continued to walk and let out a big sigh while doing so. _Why is he still following me? This is ridiculous. I need to get out of here and not let my emotions get the best of me. _18's eyes then got wide. _Never mind, I have no emotions. _She continued to walk fast realizing that she wasn't getting anywhere. She came to a halt which surprised Krillin.

Krillin let out a small sigh hoping that she would be willing to talk to her now. _I have got to open her up to me! _Krillin was in deep thought as 18 turned around to meet Krillin's eyes. Krillin looked up ignoring his thoughts for the second. "18, why can't we talk about it? It was a very special moment to me." Krillin said with a small smile. There. He said it.

"I just can't" 18 said in a soft voice. _Why won't he just not talk about it?_

Krillin stood there trying to figure out those words. He knew what was meant by those three words, but he didn't know why. _Why can't she just tell me? Would it be that bad? _

18 looked at Krillin. He was staring at the ground in deep thought. _Good._ Very quickly and taking advantage of Krillin's thought searching, she powered up and took to the sky.

Krillin was interrupted by his thoughts when he saw the 18 flying away. _No! I must go after her! _Krillin also powered up and followed the android ignoring the stares they were receiving in the streets of the city.

After a minute, 18 looked in back of her and noticed Krillin following her. _This has got to stop_. She was sick of the earth fighter trying to get into her feelings. _Why can't he just go away? I have to do everything I can from letting him into my emotions. _

Once again, 18 came to a halt in mid air. Krillin came to a screeching, well maybe not screeching, but nonetheless a halt also. They were over a grassy hilly region some distance away from the city they were just in.

"Krillin, this is my last warning, get out of my life." 18 said harsly.

This time Krillin could not hold back his tears. A tear escaped his eye flowing down his cheek and flowed off his jaw. It then gathered at the crest of his face, and then fell. 18 saw this happen. She could see the glistening ball of wetness fall from his eye down his sad face and then in free fall towards the grassy surface. Not in control of her eyes, she watched the tear fall and glisten in the sun until she could not see it.

Krillin let another few tears come out. _How could she be so harsh? Does she really mean that? Is this really it? _He closed his eyes and looked away.

_Was that tear really because of me, because of what I said? How could he cry because of me? Doesn't he realize that I wanted to kill his friends? Doesn't he know that I was created for one sole purpose, to kill his best friend? Why is he doing this? Why can't he just go away! _18 floated in mid air trying to take that in. She didn't realize she was being so harsh but she had to get him out of her emotions before she didn't have any control over it. _He was so helpful to me and I am just tossing him aside like nothing. _18's head perked up. She realized that she was having less and less control in her mind.

"Get out of my head!" the android yelled alerting Krillin. He opened his eyes to a not so friendly site. The android was charging him.

Krillin attempted to put up a defense out of instinct but the android had disappeared right before his very eyes. Krillin looked around realizing he couldn't sense an android. All of a sudden she reappeared much closer to him in front of him. In a state of shock, Krillin didn't put up much of a defense and the android punched Krillin in the stomach as hard as she could. She then brought back her fist and watched Krillin double over putting his hands on his stomach to help stop the pain.

As if the emotional pain was hard enough, now he had physical pain from the same person he was in such emotional pain from. Not being able to stay in the air, he began to descend to the ground. He landed on his legs but the pain was too much. He fell over and became unconscious out of the shock and having his wind knocked out of him.

18 continued to float in mid air watching the earth fighter fall to the ground and then collapse. 18 immediately descended to the ground to where the fighter collapsed. All of a sudden a wave of regret swept through her body. _Did I do that? _18 thought about her actions. Did she really just physically hurt the person who has helped her so much? Did she live up to whom she was and what Dr. Gero wanted her to be? She looked in disgust at what she had just done.

"I can't believe I just did that to the person I… I…" She killed the thought. _I better get out of here soon before I regret what I did and help him. _

She began to lift in the air ready to take off. Before she got anywhere, she looked back at the person sprawled out on the grass unconscious. _I can't believe I just did that. _18 scrunched her eyes together tightly. _Just fly away and forget about it. I can't let him get inside of me!_ She began to fly away not looking back. There was however a little voice inside her head telling her it was already too late but she would soon crush it. She had to.

-Reviewers- Wow guys! Thanks so much, I have never gotten so many reviewers in one chapter! Sorry about the delay! Next chapter should be a bit longer. This one was 1822 words after all the A/N's and responses to reviews.

Krillin Yugi- Thanks!  
18- I was hoping it was a little different, though it seems to becoming slightly more cliché the deeper I get into this fic. I will continue to try to make it a little more different in the next few chappies.  
Lawler3929- Hey, thanks a lot. There needs to be more K18 fics…  
ShadowOfHades- Hope you enjoy(ed) this chappie  
SierraLarson- I hope to keep different even though this chappie is a bit cliché.  
Killthebeast- Hey Patrick, were you able to read it finally? I hope you were. FFnet seems a bit glitchy sometimes… Wait. I saw your second review! I guess you were able to see it. I hope you liked this last chappie.  
EightenFan- Thanks!  
Rocio-Gracias!  
RaditzRevived- You are the reason I decided to make another chapter. It may have been a while if you didn't tell me to do something hehe. Hope you liked this one.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Sorry for taking so long to update. Note to reviewers at bottom. Thanks for the patience. Here you go guys! I will try to update within a week. That is my goal.

_Run_

_Hide_

That is all she wanted to do. She wanted to get away from it all._ Just fly and don't turn around. _ She did something against her heart, a heart she is beginning to realize that exists even in the face of such uncertainty of being an _android. _She could feel a lump form inside of her throat, butterflies dancing in her stomach, and her chest feeling heavy. _No! No! No! I need to get these emotions out of my head. They are only making me weak! How could an artificial being have such things? _She could feel inside, deep inside, that those emotions are prevailing.

Ever since she kissed the short bald fighter on the lone highway in the mountains, she has felt something inside of her grow. Sure she found him attractive, and his fear and uneasiness on that highway made him look really cute, but that didn't matter now. It wasn't the fact that she was attracted to him. It was something else, something much deeper. Then the situation on the beach in the middle of the warm ocean in which _17, 16 _and she were after this man named Goku came. They were carrying out Dr. Gero's twisted ideas because robots intended to take orders and not have feelings get in the way. The way Krillin lay in the shallow water after being pummeled by Cell unleashed a wave of emotions through her body.

What made him so special and different from anybody else? Was it because he was the first person to ever care for her? Didn't her brother care for her? Why did it have to be one of _them? _He was best friends with Goku, her enemy. He was one of those good guys that were there to protect anybody from evil, even someone like her. He was there for her in more ways than any one of those other fighters were. He stood by her and risked his life for her. What made her so different to him? Why did he want to go after her? _This is just too complicated._

She was running and hiding from those emotions. She had just struck Krillin down because he got to her. He got inside of her, something that was not possible yet here she was running from her emotions. He managed to do something that even Vegeta couldn't do, _love. _Krillin had done nothing but love and care for her from there few encounters. Something wasn't right about all of this, but she was going to make it right one way or another. _The fact that you struck your him down isn't right._ Her eyes opened wide at the realization. _The only way to make this right is to kill the emotions from their root. _She gulped.

Was it really right to kill the source of the problem? Wouldn't that involve _killing _Krillin? She closed her eyes and gulped again. Wouldn't that be the only solution to this problem? It didn't matter right now. She couldn't see his face else pain and guilt would flood her mind. _I just need to distract my mind for a while and then come back and take care of the problem. When a problem arises, I fix it. I have done this before!_ She thought while flying through the sky.

In a lapse of thought her mind travelled back to just minutes ago when she struck Krillin out of the sky. She could clearly hear the moan of pain after she first struck him. She vividly remembered him falling towards the ground unconscious. While piercing through the air, she looked down at her own two hands that did this. Even now, waves of guilt made its way across the empty mind. She could feel her ki not pushing her along through the sky like it was a minute ago.

"Wha- What have I- I done?" She said out loud confused as ever. She shut her eyes which only distracted her from her flight making those images of her striking Krillin down more vivid. Pain, guilt, and anger flowed through her veins. She had now stopped flying now just floating in mid air. Oh, she was going to fix this problem alright. She just didn't know how to go about it. _What do I do? Why does this have to be complicated?_

She began to fly again not aimlessly towards nowhere, but back to where she came from. She now flew as fast as she could to get back to Krillin. _I need to fix this now! I can't believe I let this happen._ As she was flying she wasn't thinking about what she would do back. She was thinking about the future. _What will come of this? _

All of a sudden her thoughts went to what things would be with Krillin five years down the road. For some reason she pictured a family but this was impossible. _There is no way. I am an android. Even if I can feel these emotions, there is no way I can physically have a child. I am sure Dr. Gero altered me too much to have a child. _

She felt like she was jumping the gun again. _That doesn't matter. Why would I think something like that? I need to apologize to him and just leave. There is no way he would have interest in me after how violent I have been to him. I need to bring him home and let him rest up._ She continued to think as she flew over a large mountain range into the valley in which she hurt Krillin. One word popped into her mind. Try.

_Ok. I admit it. I have feelings for him. He has been there for me when I haven't for him. He defended me from Cell twice! He has offered a place for me to live. He is so loving and caring! _She blinked in confusion. Since when did she need emotional fulfillment like humans did? Didn't Dr. Gero with his brightness and success, manage to get rid of emotions that make humans so weak? Apparently he didn't which eventually was his downfall. It's amazing that someone could be so smart yet overlook something like that. _Maybe he didn't know how to? Maybe something like that is just too powerful of a thing to handle. Cell didn't have emotions. I mean true emotions. Right?_

She stopped in mid air and looked down at the ground. Everything was as it was left. Krillin lay on the ground unconscious. There were trees and birds chirping. The grass was green where Krillin lay. She began to descend when something inside of her so painful it made her eyes watery. _What if… What if I killed him? _She thought.

She looked away and closed her eyes. _I can't let myself think that way. Positive thoughts now 18. _She landed and scooped up the one that was changing her. Normally if she was to carry someone she would throw them around her back like a sack of potatoes however she delicately held him in her arms. She could tell he was still alive. _He just has to be._

She flew off in the other direction towards the ocean. She knew exactly where to go. _Home._

Note to reviewers…  
Roger- Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chappie.  
CyberMiguel- Yeah hard to approach a 18 fic seriously without there being a bit of sadness and drama. Uhh, is that possible with any romance? : ) What would you call this fic. A humor/drama/sadness/romance combo? Hope you enjoyed this chappie.  
Killthebeast- Glad you liked it. Hope you like this chappie as well. Lemme know  
DjCabbage- Thanks! Hope you like this chappie!  
EightenFan- Thanks a ton! This fic wasn't going to be THAT long, but here I am 6 chappies in. Hope you like this chappie as well.  
Aroniero Arruruie- Oh I am getting to that part. 18 will fight for it. She will make up. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you liked this chappie as well…  
ShadowOfHades- Yeah, maybe she is a bit too harsh. I mean we know it happened. Just how it happened is unclear. When I reread it you are right. She will fix things, trust me.  
UnamedReviewer- Yeah the scene in the mountains isn't nearly as crazy as my fic. ;)  
Anime Fighter- Thanks so much for your kind words! I saw your review and all of a sudden, I was like I should probably write more. I must admit it is part laziness but thanks for the boost to get me off of my lazy butt. Hope you liked this chappie.  
NANA100- Thanks so much! You too. I saw your review and it did it. Hope you got my PM. I met my goal! Hope you liked this chappie as well.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Last chappie! Hope you enjoy.

To say Master Roshi was having a bad day was an understatement. He had just opened the door and saw one of the most beautiful women he had laid eyes on standing holding his former pupil. As interesting as a thought that was, she happened to be a killer android whose sole purpose was to kill his star pupil. His star pupil, Son Goku died at the hands of Cell so Master Roshi's only thought was that this android was after Goku's friends and family and unfortunately he ended up in that category.

The old master took a step back fearful inside his own home. The android stepped inside the house with Krillin's body nestled softly against her as if she was trying to save his life. Master Roshi couldn't feel a life force coming from Krillin. He only assumed it was now his time to die and unfortunately nobody was there to protect him.The android walked inside the house and Master Roshi stumbled as he hit a chair backing up in fear not moving his eyes from the android.

"Where is his bed?" Android 18 asked.

"I- I- his bed?" Master Roshi stammered.

"I won't repeat it again. Where is his bed?" 18 asked a bit more aggressively.

"Up- Upstairs, to the right" Master Roshi said not daring to move his eyes away from the android.

The android took the liberty to walk upstairs. Master Roshi decided to follow her even though he probably would regret it later. He was wondering what she would do with Krillin's body. Once at the top of the stairs, 18 looked to the right and saw a plain room with a bed in it. There was a small desk and chair against the wall with a window which was open allowing air to flow. She carefully lay Krillin down on his back nestling him on the soft covers.

"Wha- What are you going to do with him?" Master Roshi stuttered as he stood at the doorway.

"Get lost old man" 18 said. She really didn't feel like dealing with him. Master Roshi frowned at the rudeness but decided to step down in fear of his life and slowly walked out back downstairs in.

Master Roshi let out a big sigh of relief as he sat outside on a lawn chair with his turtle wondering what was happening. Was Krillin really dead or just badly injured? What were her motives? _I really should get one of those satellite phones so I can call Gohan or somebody like that to help me. _Master Roshi thought as he was out of options. He was just going to have to wait and hopefully the android would go away.

The android sat in the chair inside his room waiting. She would stay there as long as he could care for Krillin like he had cared for her. There was one big difference though. She was caring for him because of what she did and Krillin was caring for her out of kindness and love. _Am I really just a monster disguised as a woman? What will happen when he wakes up? Should I beg for forgiveness or kill him like I was designed to do? _She shut her eyes tight angry at her feelings.

She had already made up her mind that she was going to ask for forgiveness but she didn't exactly know what to do. She had never done such a thing before so how would she get him to forgive her? _No. I shouldn't expect that I will be forgiven for what I have done. I am just a monster created by some twisted idiot to fulfill his greedy desires. There is no way he would forgive me._

She felt something liquid fall from her eyes at the thought of being rejected by Krillin. She thought about what things might have been if she let her emotions run free and became a part of Krillins life. Would they get married? Would they ever somehow have kids? Would they grow old together? This was all in the realm of possibility before but after what she did, no man would ever in their right mind want her.

She continued to cry unnoticed by anybody. Nobody cared for her except Krillin and she destroyed that love and caring when she tried to kill him. _Or did I?_ She shook her head because of her crazy thoughts. _I need to accept that there is no changing this. I did what I thought I should do and I need to face the consequences for my actions. I need to let him rest and care for him at his bedside then leave once he wakes up. _

She thought about what would happen when she woke up. _What is he going to do? Cuss me out? Tell me to leave? Tell me that she is a monster? Get Gohan or Piccolo to kill me? Maybe he would even ask Vegeta to get revenge and I would die a slow painful death? What have I done? _She continued to let these foreign tears fall from her eyes. She closed her eyes and laid her head on the desk and fell asleep.

After a few hours went by she woke up surprised that she fell asleep. She was an android and she could stay awake for ever yet somehow she fell asleep. She looked confused staring down at her own hands made of flesh and blood. _How did that happen? I don't need sleep. _She was an artificial being and yet somehow she fell asleep when she didn't want to. Certainly she could sleep if she wants but she didn't have to and didn't want to because of what happened.

She immediately turned around to look at Krillin remembering why she was at his house. He lay in bed asleep though he looked a lot better. For some reason he was smiling ever so slightly. _How does one smile while in so much pain?_ She thought as she got up and walked over to the bed. She put her soft hands on his forehead unsure why she did so. This would probably be the only time she would ever get to touch him. She immediately regretted it when Krillin's eyes shot open.

She immediately stepped back unsure what was going to happen. There was no preparing for this. Krillin sat up slightly but immediately regretted it as he winced in pain. He looked out the window wondering what happened. _Where am I? Am I dead?_ He thought then turned to the left and saw Android 18 standing there with a confused unsure look on her face. _Is this a dream?_ He thought as he felt like speaking.

"Android 18?" Krillin asked as he remembered what happened. The android had attacked him and killed him or so he thought.

"Am I dead?" Krillin asked to no one in particular. He could feel every part of his body sore and realized that there was no way he could be dead. No dead person could feel this much pain. Every single part of his body felt like he had been blasted by Vegeta a million times.

"No. No you are not" 18 said deciding to speak up.

"Didn't you kill me?" Krillin asked.

This was where 18 faltered. What was she to say? Was she supposed to explain how she had nearly killed him and then saved him out of pity? No. It wasn't pity. It was out of caring and _love._

"I- I-" It was now 18's turn to stutter unsure of her next move. This was the only chance she got and she wasn't going to ruin it by saying something wrong.

Krillin thought back to what had happened. She had followed her to the city in order to pick up groceries but instead found android 18. He tried to talk to her but she ended up tossing him aside literally and hurting him. _She hurt me._ Krillin's face immediately went from confused to fear.

18 could see what was happening. Krillin was thinking things through and now looked fearful. She knew this look all too well as her and 17 would strike fear into anybody out of pure enjoyment. This time she was scared, worried, and upset that she had caused this to somebody she cared about.

"I- Yes I did." 18 finally stuttered. There was no use to sugarcoat it. It was all real.

Krillin looked fearful as he scooted towards the other side of the bed. 18 started to get a little angry but realized he was fearful out of reason. His rationale was legit as she had tried to kill him and not accept his care and love in return on countless occasions.

"I am sorry Krillin." There she said it. She apologized. She looked at Krillin expecting his face to change but he was still scared. The word sorry didn't do one thing. She sighed slightly and took a step forward but regretted it instantly as Krilin almost looked petrified now. It was the same petrified fear that she had done to so many. _I don't even deserve to be alive._ 18 thought as she was sadden at how scared Krillin was.

"I know what you are thinking but please hear me out." 18 said in a desperate plea now. "I want to say how sorry I am and how blind I am to your caring towards me. I don't even know what I was thinking." 18 went on to say. Krillin still was scared stiff.

"I- I was scared" 18 said softly. Everything she was saying was completely true. She was scared of her emotions. She was now very sorry for what she did.

"I was scared at these feelings inside of me. Krillin you need to understand that I was born to kill. I- I was created by Gero to seek out his mission and these feelings." She went on to say.

"These feelings are just so foreign to me. I- I wasn't expecting it to get this out of hand." 18 said as now tear made its way to her chin and fell towards the ground.

Krillin followed the tear as it hit the ground. He gasped in surprise at the emotional display android 18 was making. How was it possible for an android to have feelings? No. Krillin had convinced himself that she did have feelings that were deep down and only needed help to float up to the surface.

"Ever since I saw you on the highway when I fought Vegeta, I saw something different in you. You didn't try to fight back. You stood there realizing your efforts would be in vain, and back then I enjoyed the fear in your eyes." 18 said.

Krillin looked away and slightly blushed at the memory of making out on the cement of the lone highway in the mountains.

"But- But then you decided to go out of your way to care for me. I didn't want you to, so I felt like I had to take care of the problem but now I see. Now I see what I have done." 18 cried looking away ashamed.

Krillin thought back to a dream he had a few weeks ago. It was a dream of when Cell attacked him on this very same island he was at right now. It involved android 18 as he defended her but only to be tossed aside like a dirty rag. He then remembered in the dream she kissed him in the shallow water after Cell had nearly killed him. He blushed at the thought of android 18 caring so much to do something like that.

"Then there was that time on the island when Cell attacked." 18 said. She felt like nothing was working. She was glad she said it all though even if there was no future for them because of what she did. She had to convey her feelings towards him and ask for forgiveness.

Krillin's eyes enlarged into saucers at the revelation. _Was that dream true? _He thought as his eyes soften and his body became less tense. _It was true. _Krillin felt butterflies flying in his body at the thought of that. _18 really did kiss me on the island. _

"I just wanted to say I am sorry. Thank you for everything that you have done for me" She said and then turned around and walked out of the room without looking back. She let the tears she had tried to keep in flow freely once she got out of the room. She immediately ran downstairs and outside.

The old man was sitting outside asleep on his lawn chair reading some magazine. She decided she would just find a place somewhere and live the rest of her life in sadness hoping one day Krillin would return. _Like that would happen._

Krillin on the other hand immediately jumped out of bed ignoring the pain he felt all over his body. Android 18 just did what he never thought she would. She apologized and now he understood why she ran from her feelings. He smiled at the thought but realized that 18 might get away if he didn't chase after her. He opened the door and walked downstairs almost falling. He was too shocked and delirious from the pain and what 18 said.

"18!"

She turned around in mid air in utter shock of what she was hearing. Was it Krilin? Was her mind playing tricks on her? She saw Krillin waving on the beach of the tiny island. Krillin took the liberty to use what little energy he had to float up to her high above the house. She tensed up slightly wondering what he wanted. Was it now that he would unleash his anger on her?

"Can we land back down on the island? I can hardly fly" Krillin said happily.

"As long as we are not near that old man" 18 said sarcastically. Krillin chuckled and landed on the other side of the house.

18 didn't know what to say. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds but she knew she had to speak out. This was all her fault and she had to fix it somehow and it would seem that Krillin gave her somewhat of a second chance. She didn't assume that things would go her way. She thought they would have a long talk and she would then be on her way.

"Krillin, I- I just wanted to say that-"

She was abruptly ended not by a punch or kick out of anger but by something so soft hitting touching her lips. It was Krillin's lips. It was those soft lips she had felt in the past however unrequited by her own touch of love. She had felt them before only in passion, not affection. She moaned in pleasure as the bald fighter caressed her tongue as she was more than willing to kiss back.

All the fear of rejection was now leaving her conscious. They both landed on the sand, Krillin ignoring his sore body, continued to kiss her to no end. Both of them intensified the kiss as 18 rubbed the back of Krillin's neck and Krillin wrapped his hands around 18's body. After some time, Krillin needed air and finally let the kiss go. His lips now felt naked. He needed more but realized that there would be more of this in the future.

All too fast, the two began another kissing secession. This time 18 started the kiss. She grabbed his head and crushed his lips against hers. She glided her hands up and down his back trying to feel every emotional comfort form Krillin there was to be had. She let her tongue dance with his passionately.

Krillin on the other hand wasn't expecting it to happen again so soon. His eyes closed as the kiss progressed into something much more. A bond was created and it was no longer just a one way bond which he thought it would be forever. He tried to do what nobody else could do and he succeeded.

"Krillin"

Krillin stopped the kiss and looked up to her when 18 said his name softly full of emotion.

"I love you."

He smiled.

"I love you too."

-_fin_

**A/N**- Whew! I was really worried I wouldn't finish this fic but low and behold I did. It was a lot of fun writing this fic and even though my grammar needs work, I did good. (hehe) At first this was only to be a oneshot, but that flew out the window with all the positive reviews I got in that first chapter! Then it turned to a drama/angst sort of thing and ended romantically. Very strange. Thanks so much for the read and leave a review! I would love to hear what you all think!

Reviewers…

NANA100- Yep. These feelings are unheard of by 18, so eventually those feelings would be much stonger than artinficialness. Thanks for the reviews.  
KillTheBeast- Thanks! You're too kind! I appreciate the feedback.  
Arianhrod of Lemuria- Thanks! That is what I was aiming for.  
MiShiMaRyU- Thanks! Yeah, FF was having some issues with that earlier. There are still glitches but over all things are working again.  
SierraLarson- Thanks for the reviews! Glad you liked it.  
Damex- lol, Krillin is a scardiecat. Thanks for the reviews.


End file.
